


My Moonlight, Your Starlight

by AgentMozell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMozell/pseuds/AgentMozell
Summary: This story takes place in 19th Century France. This is your typical star crossed lover story. DeClan and Christi meet and fall in love. They want nothing more than to be together for as long as they can, but things aren’t always simple for the pair. They each have their own secrets and promises they must overcome if they want to be able to say “I love you”. In the end, will it be worth it?





	1. Prologue - Humble Musings

In stories of “star crossed lovers” the two lovers always selfishly seek each other out. They do anything to be with each other without thinking of the consequences for their actions. As a result, their reckless and selfish acts end up hurting the people and places they care around them and often leave them with nothing more than the selfish perceptions they had of one another. Do they last long enough for their true happy ending? Or does it all fall away like seeds off a dandelion when curtains are called, leaving them nothing in the end?

It’s strange. People never seem to think of this when the stories are told. They can only think of how romantic and loving the two lovers are and how their love conquered all odds. They jabber on about how they did get their happily ever after whether it’s in this life or the next. 

But can such selfish acts truly be called love?

This story dives into the tale of a pair of lovers that defied the “star crossed” stereotype. Ones that desperately wanted each other but refused to act recklessly in fear of losing everything. 

Their love is strong like the maelstrom bringing in the tides, but gentle like a feather falling to the ground. There was fear, there are regrets. But in the end, there was each other. 

But will they get a happy end?


	2. Chapter 1 - His Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on DeClan and a bit of a his back story. It also shows how they first met. Though this is not the start of their story. At this point in time DeClan is 15 years old and Christi is 17 years old.

A long time ago wolves used to be more prominent across the land, and the humans that dared would often make their settlements by the small packs the Family had. For a long time these humans benefited from the Family's protection and the since the Family didn't care too much about the humans settling on their land they lived in peace for a long time. 

But peace doesn't last forever. That peace had turned into an unspoken hatred and fear of each other. Humans grew to fear the strength and wild, unpredictable nature of the Family while the Family grew annoyed of the humans leeching off their land despite growing into a species that could protect themselves. Eventually that tension erupted and the humans attacked the Family. The first victims were a couple young cubs and their mother. 

Angered, the Family began to retaliate, chasing the humans out of their homeland and getting revenge in the process. From that moment on, any who dared intrude on their territory they were free to handle them as they saw fit. Many humans suffered death at the hands of the Family, but the Family was not without their losses. Slowly their numbers decreased as more and more humans banded together to drive them away. 

Finally a wolf stepped up and used his strength the scare them away. He told the humans that they wanted to be left alone, and so long as they respected that the wolves would ignore the humans in return. As shaky as it was, it worked. The humans feared this wolf whose fur seemed as strong as iron and strength unbeatable to anything known.

This wolf became the first lord to bring the Family together. 

His reign would not last long though. After suffering a near fatal attack he grew too weak to lead and passed his mantle to another. Quietly he and the wolves loyal to him left the Family to live out their lives in isolation. Their pack was small, but they made it work.

"....and now I'm the proud father of a son who can rival my strength." My father grinned widely as he looked at me. 

This wasn't the first time I'd heard this story and surely this wouldn't be the last. My father loved to remind all the cubs of the past and when I got old enough he would remind me that someday I would take over the pack. Personally I didn't care about leading the pack, but I knew this was important to him so I never said anything. 

With a sigh and scratched the back of my neck, "You've told me this many times before, father."

Old emerald eyes shined brightly as he clasped his arm around my shoulders. "Because you never seem to understand, my son!" He began talking again, but this time I toned him out.

I would never understand because he could not lead forever. He left the Family initially to quietly live out the rest of his days in peace and alone. He hadn't expected others to follow him and only decided to lead them in order to keep their wild natures under control. But sometime that would end. He was attacked by a band of humans decades ago and had been struck by several silver arrows. To any wolf silver was poison. A death sentence. His father was lucky to have survived at that time. 

But the silver had worked its course slowly through the years. His raven hair was now speckled with silver and his vibrant eyes had dulled. His strength was being sapped away slowly since he now used it to help get through daily life rather than fighting. I remember watching him some nights in my younger days coughing up blood and having to reopen his old wounds in a feeble attempt to clean them. My father was dying. Everyone knew it, he just tried to remain strong so they would never lose hope.

People often thought that the poison in his body often affected me. I looked nothing like my mother or father. My father was tall and stocky, he had emerald color eyes and, in his youth, dark raven hair. My mother was small and lean, she had bright icy blue eyes and hair the color of bark. Then there was me. I was tall like my father and lean like my mother, but my hair was ash grey and my eyes dark like coal. As a child I was pale, like a ghost they would say. Over the years my skin got darker thanks to the sun but I still didn't look like my parents.Sometimes it was easy to believe the silver in my fathers veins affected me the way it did, but it was only speculation.

I looked over to the side, my fathers words long since forgotten. I had to go into the humans town today to gather money for the pack's supplies and then hunt rabbits for tonight's dinner. Maybe I could catch a few more rabbits and trade their meat and fur for supplies rather than humiliate myself again today by juggling. I think that would work better.

"Hey DeClan!"

The familiar voice brought me joy to hear. My escape!

Father stopped talking and looked over in the direction of the voice, sure enough. There was my best friend Daisya. Messy brown hair, tattered clothes and that stupid grin on his face. "We need to go!" He called, waving his hands excitedly. 

Patting my back father chuckled to himself. "When you are the leader, you will have a fine second in command in that boy." Before I could reply he walked off, to check on the rest of the pack I assumed.

I ran over to Daisya, "You saved me, father was giving me that same story about the past."

"Really? Old Noir never gives up!" Daisya put his hands behind his head as he laughed.

After some playful banter the two of us headed into town. Today Daisya would juggle while balancing and I would perform cheap magic tricks.After we got the act settled we grabbed our masks and headed into the market to perform. Daisya was always the character to attract a crowd if you needed one. He was always energetic and happy, drawing people into his own excitement and get them interacting with him. These tasks were too meaningless for me to get that into it, so the magic tricks were fine by me. I could keep to myself for the most part while impressing the people who usually shy away from the excitement Daisya provided.

At the end of it all our empty sacks were full of coins and we were exhausted. Daisya had fallen off his ball earlier thanks to a few rambunctious kids so we decided that he would rest while I went into the market for the supplies.We were low on a lot of things, hopefully our earnings today would help refill our stocks a bit. We were mostly getting low on herbs and ointments for our healers because a lot of the young cubs were catching fevers lately. 

"Let's see...Mia said Yarrow and Ginger are the most important ones." I was mumbling to myself as I looked through the stalls for the herbs she needed. Mia was a kind soul and the best apprentice to our healer. usually she came to the town to sell flowers, but lately she's been stuck tending to the cubs. Daisya wanted to help her out but she would only send him (and me) on errands to get more herbs to use.

After a few minutes of searching I found the herbs she needed, next was to find the merchant to give coin to. A quick scan found the merchant waiting impatiently on a young woman. The young woman seemed to be struggling with her coin pouch. I went up next her her and before I could ask the merchant how much the herbs I had were he cut in with a sharp voice.

"Listen lady, if ya don't have the coin then move along! Unless you plan on paying in some other way."

The woman seemed flustered, the shawl over her head and the mask on my face hid a lot of things from me, but I could see enough to see that she looked horrified. Humans were disgusting sometimes. I couldn't believe the crass way he just spoke to her! In our pack women weren't exactly equal, but they were treated with the same respect they deserved. For all the things they do for the pack they deserve that much at least.

"Merchant, how much coin does this woman owe?"

The merchant looked startled at my question.

"I would also like these supplies from your stall." I laid out everything I had in my hands.

The merchant muttered something and I handed him the coins and then some to him before gathering my things and leaving. I was still angry at the merchant and needed to go away quickly to calm down. My bane was that my temper often got the better of me and resulted in lots of chaotic happenings. It was one of the reasons why I was required to leave my mask on after performances. I was so angry that I didn't hear the woman from earlier running up behind me until she grabbed my arm.

"Ah, my apologies sir." My mask still distorted her facial features, but I could see that she had long golden hair tied in a braid. I could see her holding out her arm to me. "Y-you had leftover coins from the merchant."

I put my hand up, "Keep it. If it helps you later then that will suffice." We could always make it up later.

I couldn't see her face well but it felt like she was hesitating before putting her arm down. Quickly she thanked me before leaving in the opposite direction. Sometimes humans were interesting. It was hard to believe that in the past they had ganged up on the Family. The merchants face flashed through my mind, and other times it was easy to see.

"You seem mad." Daisya commented as I approached. 

"The mask is hot." It wasn't a lie. Removing the mask as we left always felt refreshing. They were just too hot to bear sometimes. 

"Well if you could control your temper..." I threw the mask at him before he could finish. 

Yeah, yeah. If I could control my temper I wouldn't have to wear the mask. "Let's just catch rabbits and go back." 

Daisya laughed at me, "Alright boss! How many should we catch?"

How many? I hadn't really thought of it. The cubs were sick and probably wouldn't eat very much. In fact, Mia would probably make stew for them. She'd probably eat it along with the other two healers. Galvin and Jean should also be hunting today...so... "How about ten? Just a couple extra in case the other two don't catch enough."

Daisya nodded and when we were far enough away we set the supplies down and stripped off our shirts. We relaxed and shifted into our true forms. Daisya always looked so strange, brown fur covered his hands and forearms, shoulders, the top of his chest and back and then the side of his face. He looked so patchy. His tail wagged in excitement as he began to hunt.

Where did all his energy come from?

Well as long as he didn't scare the rabbits away like last time they should be good. I went my own way, making sure to stay close to our supplies in case some traveling humans thought they could take our stuff. 

I got down on my knees and spread my arms out in front of me on the ground. Slowly I calmed myself until it would seem like I wasn't breathing. Ears perked to hear any kind of noise. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a few rabbits crossed my line of sight. Carefully I crept toward them, careful to lift and settle my paws over any branch that could make noise. Once I was certain they weren't aware of my presence I leaped out from my spot and got two of the three that had come into my view. The third scampered far away, and after a quick second of debate I bounded after it. The other two already dead from my attack. At some point I had fully changed into a wolf, a rare ability according to my father. Apparently new and days it was more common to see partial shifts like Daisya. It had its ups and downs. One of the ups being was that I was more agile in this form, the down side was that I was big. And I couldn't wear clothes.

Okay I'll have to make sure I'm in the clear before I can get my pants bank on.

Finally the rabbit paused and I made quick work of it. Now for the other bad thing. Without clothes I had to walk all the way back in this form with the rabbit in my mouth. Well, this happened from time to time. 

After a few minutes of traveling I got back to where my clothes were, Daisya was standing guard by our things with his rabbits and mine from earlier. I dropped the one in my mouth and looked around. carefully before returning to my human appearance. 

"Nobody saw you, right?" Daisya's voice was full of concern as he looked all around. It made me feel bad, he was always looking out for me even though I was to blame.

I shrugged, a little nervous at how calm I was. "Nobody was around when we started so I don't think anyone saw me."

Daisya shook his head. I deserved it, it wasn't like me to be so reckless, but my anger from earlier overtook me along with the thrill of hunting. Quietly I got dressed as he strung up the rabbits on a stick for us to carry. he always got quiet when his happened. I knew he was jealous because he wanted to change like I did to bring back the pride of our ancestors. But he knew that people stopped changing into full wolves in order to fight back more against the humans. It was a survival that caused the change. Daisya knew this, but still couldn't help himself. I knew he didn't like being jealous, but I didn't blame him. I never could.

I never knew what to say when this happened, so we ended up returning to the pack in silence. Today was a long day. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you surmised DeClan and his pack are werewolves. The Family is the main pack and Noir's (DeClan's father) is a very small one that he leads himself. Noir's pack pack consists of roughly 20 people, including the children (cubs). The main Family has a lot more spread out over an unnamed chart of land.
> 
> If you were confused the werewolves in this story used to be able to change into large wolves, but survival when humans started attacking them caused them to change. Now they can partially transform as Daisya's is explained. DeClan can also partially transform and prefers to shift that way because he's the rare ones that can still fully change, which creates jealously among the others.
> 
> They live in a forest in France, their pack is in the middle of the forest and the closet town/village is about a two hour hike away. They live this way in order to avoid humans discovering that they're werewolves. Now and days were wolves, in the story, are considered myths. At this point in the story the battle between humans and wolves happened centuries ago (my wolves have an extended lifespan).
> 
> Noir's human equivalent age is 40, but he's much older than that. As stated in the summary, DeClan is 15 and Christi is 17. Daisya and DeClan are the same age.
> 
> Next chapter will be Christi's POV! There will be a slow buildup before getting into the beef of it. Stat tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to get this story underway! DeClan was the second character I ever came up with and his story has been in the works for seven or so years now. He’s near and dear to my heart and I hope you guys will be with me for the ride! After the prologue the chapter notes at the top will dictate who’s POV it’ll be. Whether it’s Christi’s or DeClan’s.
> 
> I hooe you guys enjoy! Kudos and comments help in the long run.


End file.
